Light emitting diodes (“LEDs”) are being used more and more in traditional lighting situations due to their relatively long life and relatively low energy consumption as compared to some other systems and techniques used to provide lighting (e.g., as compared to incandescent lighting, fluorescent lighting, etc.) However, traditionally configured LEDs may flicker when attempted to be dimmed (e.g., via a dimming switch).
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.